Pillow Talk
by dartboi
Summary: What happens when Dorian tries to rouse Manon from her slumber to fulfill their plans go on a double date with Rowan and Aelin to breakfast? Resistance. A lot of resistance.


**AN: Here's a Manorian fic because I am the epitome of trash for this ship.**

Pillow Talk

* * *

Manon has never been a morning person. Or at least voluntarily. It just wasn't her thing, the concept of getting up with the sun without a purpose for doing so just seemed gross and obscene. So, when she heard Dorian say, "Good morning sunshine, time to get up." She couldn't help but burrow farther under the covers and bury her face deeper into her pillow.

She knew she'd regret agreeing to the stupid early double date with Aelin and her bird boy. Why hadn't she pressed for them to pick lunch or dinner? Moreover, why had they chosen breakfast of all things, and chosen to do it on a cold Saturday at eight in the morning? It was all convoluted and she refused to move.

"I am not getting up." She muttered from her pillow, feeling Dorian shift around beside her. At first there was silence and she hoped Dorian shared the same sentiment and would allow them to cancel the stupid date in preference to sleep. However, that hope was dashed away as she felt his form roll over to her own and his toned arms encompass her frame. She couldn't help but melt into the warmth of his body, enjoying the heat he provided and only felt less inclined to get up. Then she sensed his lips gently kiss along her jawline, sending chilling sensations crackling down her spine.

"How did I know you'd say that?" He whispered softly into her ear, nipping her ear lobe gently as her breath hitched from the action. Damn this princeling for knowing how to press her buttons. Damn his warmth that made her just want to use him as a pillow and drift off into sleep. Damn him for being a morning person as well. She cast out an arm to push him away as much as she didn't want to. She groaned and turned her back to him, she couldn't let him sway her like that.

"Because I am not going to get up. And if you bite at my ear lobe one more time then I will do the same, and I don't think you'll like it as much when I do it." Her threat, as usual, fell on deaf ears as Dorian squirmed his way back to her. "You don't know what I'm into." He teased, resting his face along the crook of her neck.

Manon huffed, feeling his hands gently wrap around her again as he took the delicate approach. His hands reached out, lacing themselves with her own, fingers intertwining as he pulled them to his lips to place kisses upon the top of each one. She shifted from where she lay, turning to him, and cracking her dreary eyes open to look up at him.

"I don't want to get up." She whispered, ever so softly. If he wanted to take the delicate approach, then two could play at that game. She batted her eyelashes ever so subtly as she inched closer to him and pulled her hands from his own. Instead she placed one upon his abdomen and the other upon his jawline, tracing it slowly with the nail of her index finger. "I just want to lay here with you and sleep." She cooed gently, resting her head against his chest, cuddling up to him.

She was satisfied as she watched the conflict spread across his face. He may have known how to press her buttons but she knew his just as well. He could not resist her when she acted this way, and it was often how she got her way. It was time to seal the deal, the one that'd keep her in the safety of her blankets and in her lover's arms.

Her eyes softened as she met his sapphire hues, she leaned up slowly and kissed his lips tenderly. Their lips melded together as he kissed back slowly, embracing her tightly as the kiss intensified. Their forms were pressed together, their heat passing between each other. Their kiss began to escalate and become more passionate, and right as it began to reach its crescendo, she broke away. As she did she nipped at his lower lips teasingly, enjoying the surprise wash over his visage. She'd leave him wanting more. Leave him not wanting to get out of bed.

"Please, Dorian." She whispered, the final nail in the coffin, cupping his cheek as she watched him contemplate the choice before him. Go out into the cold for breakfast. Or stay in bed and cuddle with his girlfriend. To no surprise of Manon, he chose the latter as he sighed and slumped his head into his pillow.

"Fine, fine. But you're telling Aelin why we didn't show up." He stated, pointing at her, gently tapping her nose with his finger. She smirked in triumph as she pulled the blankets up to her chin and moved back to resting her head against his chest. "The fire-queen probably won't be getting up either. She'll realize how delusional this plan was and abandon it to lay with Rowan instead."

"Or she'll get up, be tired but go anyways and expect us to be there, then see we aren't and become our nightmare." Dorian countered, glancing down to her as his hands drifted and combed through her silken snow-white locks. Manon shrugged with indifference, yawning nonchalantly as she did. "I don't think she understands how much of a nightmare I am if I don't get ten hours of sleep."

"You can be rather vicious."

"Damn right." Manon muttered with a smirk, rolling onto her stomach and was half on top of Dorian and half sprawled across the bed. Dorian's lips curled into a gentle smile as his hands combed continued to slowly and soothingly through her locks of hair. He admired the beautiful smile that painted her expression as he did so, happy in his choice to not get up and enjoy the early morning with his witchling in bed.

"You're adorable." He complimented, lifting his head a bit and leaning forward to kiss her pale forehead. Manon let her golden hues peak open to gaze to the princeling, her smile growing a bit as she arched a pale brow. "Oh, am I now? How so?" She inquired sleepily, dragging a nail along the center of his chest.

Dorian let his eyes half-close as he leaned his head back against the pillow. His hands sifted through her hair and instead ran along the small of her back, rubbing small circles along it beneath the covers. He smirked faintly as he spoke, "Batting your eyelashes. Cuddling up to me. 'Please, Dorian.' It's adorable that you'll go to such lengths just to stay in bed with me." He teased, gazing down to her and winking.

Manon scoffed, resting her chin against his chest and closing her eyes. "Oh please. I just don't want to get up." She stated coolly, spreading out a little more and getting comfortable. However, that all changed as Dorian cast off the covers and began to sit up and shift around, sliding out from under her. "Oh, well if that's the case then I'll just go and take a shower. Since you obviously don't need me here" He said, letting his smirk grow as he attempted to slide out of bed.

No such luck. Manon was quick to pull him right back to where he was and cast her body over him defiantly in an attempt to lay him back down. He didn't really resist, falling back onto his back and gazing to her as she hid her face against his chest. "What is it? I thought you just didn't want to get up, so, why can't I?"

Manon mumbled something against his skin, turning her head away as Dorian rested his head once more on the pillow. He pulled the covers back over them as he teasingly put a hand to his ear, "What was that? I can't hear you dear."

"Because I want your stupid body, your stupid warmth, and your stupid smile. Got it? Now stay here with me until Aelin comes for our heads." Dorian, satisfied by the confession, complied with her request and draped his arms over her frame with a triumphant smile accompanying his expression.

"Anything for my little witchling." He teased, leaning down and nipping her ear lobe once more. Manon's nail dug into his skin, threatening to break skin as she shot him a glare. Dorian hardly flinched, still smiling wide as ever.

"You're a pain in the ass." She mumbled, not having the energy or desire to rough-house with the princeling. Instead she buried her head back into the comfort of his body and closed her eyes. With the blanket on top and Dorian beneath her she was enveloped within a tender warmth, and felt genuinely happy within his arms. This was the kind of morning she wanted.

"Yes, but you love me." Dorian countered, closing his eyes as well as he continued to gently rub her back slowly and play with her hair. Aelin may try to rip them to shreds later, but for now it was worth it.

"Just as much as you love me." Manon responded with a faint smile, sinking into his tender touches. She could feel sleep beginning to take her, and Dorian wasn't far off. In a few minutes, they both drifted off into a blissful slumber, their bodies tangled with one another.


End file.
